To Hell and Back Again
by Flag Pole Sittah
Summary: One day a strange man from Sango's village comes and whisks her away to help rebuild with the support of the whole gang. Sango couldn't be happier. Yet all is not as it seems and Sango needs to be careful of old friends and new enemies.
1. Ookami

A/N: Wheeeeeee! Third fic! This one is going to be long, and complicated, and good!  
Sandy: Thats what she says, but shes never going to finish.....  
Me: ::Glares:: You know Sandy, I can get you a new body...  
Sandy: Really? PLeeeeeesae, can I have a new body!!!!!!!  
Me: ::Gleeful:: No!!! Mwhahahahaha!!!!!

* * *

Disclamier: InuYasha is mine! ::Glances around wildly:: No really! ::sob:: Fine! You dragged it out of me! InuYasha is not really mine.....

* * *

I wandered off into the forest of the Sengoku Jidai. I had been doing more of this lately, wandering off by myself, to meditate. Miroku said I shouldn't go alone, but I suspect that he just wanted to grope me without any witnesses. Damn lecher, aren't monks supposed to be chaste? I kicked a pebble aside and watched it rattle away through the fern lined paths; it clattered to an early halt at the foot of a tree. I contemplated if my life would be like that of the pebble's path, an early end, like all my family members. Did any of them survive, besides me and Kohaku? Should I go looking for them, don't I sort of owe it to them to at least try? I heard a twig snap behind me, I whipped around, my boomerang half out and hirikotsu on my lips. When I saw a small girl from the village I relaxed, then got embarrassed. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I let a little girl sneak up on me. "Yes Tenshi-chan?"

I saw the child trembling, this made me feel really bad, I didn't mean to scare the poor thing. "S-Sango-sama, Keade-sama sent me to call you, a messenger has come, and he says that he is related to you."

Now this piqued my interest. All my family members were in the village, or killed in front of my eyes, so maybe he could tell me about what happened at the village.

"Thank you for coming to get me, Tenshi-chan. Now, please lead me quickly back to this messenger."

Tenshi nodded and turned around, hurrying off, and occasionally checking to make sure I was following. Soon we reached Keade's hut, I pushed through the door and saw Keade and Miroku sitting, drinking tea with a man from my village. Keade said "Thank you, child," and handed Tenshi a coin.

But I hardly noticed all this. As soon as I stepped through the door my eyes were riveted on the man, Ookami. "Ookami-kun!"

"Sango-chan!" We moved forward and embraced.

"What happened? How did you survive the attack?"

"Where have you been? What have you been doing?"

Keade broke in. "Stop, stop! One at a time you two; first Ookami-san, you go."

I glanced at Keade, she was smiling. I blushed a little; we must have looked like young children. Then I noticed Miroku, he was frowning fiercely at Ookami. Strange, I wonder what's wrong. Then Ookami started talking, and I lost all other thoughts.

"Let's see, the night after you left the demons attacked. My leg was broken, remember? So I was at the village with a bunch of very young and very old people. No one was capable of fighting; our only recourse was to flee. We saw hundreds of weak demons, led by a single strong one; we later learned his name to be InuYasha." At this statement everyone in the room tensed. Ookami glanced at me, but continued with his story. So Naraku went so far as to have an illusion of InuYasha at the battle; the bastard. "Many people were killed. But a few escaped, we hid in the woods, waiting for the demons to leave. I'm sorry Sango-chan, but they got the Shikon shards. We have been trying to rebuild, but the going is slow. As I said before, except for me, we are all very young or very old. Morale is slipping. As soon as we could we checked on what happened at the castle, when we heard you had all died we begun to see the terrible plot that had been woven. Despair grew. Then we heard you might have survived. We have been searching for you, and now we have found you. Sango-chan, I plead with you, come back and help us rebuild our village."

I glanced around, Miroku looked more worried then ever, and even Keade had a few more creases in her forehead. "Ookami-kun, who told you the name of the lead demon?"

"A man with long black hair, he said his name was Naraku-sama."

The silence was deafening. "About Naraku," I began. Then all hell broke loose. Kagome came in, with Shippou on her shoulder, and she said, "I hear we have a visitor..."

Then InuYasha entered. Pandemonium. Ookami leapt up and pulled out two small swords, his favored weapons, and yelled "Sango-chan! It's him!"

Of course sword happy InuYasha drew the Tetsusaiga and said "Oh! You want a fight!"

Miroku came up and stood between the two fighters and said "Now this is just a misunderstanding..." I pulled Miroku out of the fight before he lost an important body part.

"Now Ookami-kun! Stop it!"

"InuYasha-kun! I don't think you should be fighting him!"

Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and when my vision cleared InuYasha and Ookami were sitting on the floor, blinking, with their weapons on floor between them. Keade stepped forward and said "You men have to learn how to control yourselves and not fight an every opportunity! Now Ookami-sama, you have the wrong impression of InuYasha-san, Sango-san, explain!"

"You were tricked. Naraku is a demon, and he is the one who attacked the village, I was tricked by him too; I attacked InuYasha and was almost killed by him for my efforts. Now we wander around searching for the Shikon Jewel and Naraku to get revenge. You see, we all have one thing in common- we have all been tricked by Naraku."

"Oh," Ookami moved forward and put his weapons away, still watching InuYasha wearily. Ookami stood up and bowed to InuYasha. "I was wrong, please except my apologies, InuYasha-sama."

InuYasha stood with his arms crossed. "Feh."

"InuYasha-kun!" Kagome said, "Accept his apology graciously!"

InuYasha glanced at Kagome. "Alright, Ookami-san, I accept your apology."

After all the excitement we settled down, Keade went to make more tea, and Ookami turned to me and said "Sango-chan, please come back to the village with me."

I hardly had to consider, my loyalties were clear. "Of course I will, Ookami-kun."

* * *

Me: So thats it! : D First chappy of third fic, 1:3, so anyways, the regular stuff, you know, don't forget to review, blahblahblah. Also, I tried experimenting(sp?) with honorfics! Tell me what you think! And what if your talking about someone you don't like? Like Sango talking about Naraku? I just didnt put any, but if someone has some good rules or junk I will be very happy to hear!!  
Aaron: Honorifics? What she talkin bout? And whats with the chans and stuff at th end of everyones name?  
Me: ::lauging:: Your not an Otaku(sp?) so you don't know (cuz were not Japanese) so you can't insult me!!!!  
Aaron: Yes I can... you suck.  
Me: ::Crying, curled up in cornor:: Long term mental effects...kicking in....  
Cookie: ::gloomily:: You probly shouldnt do that, she is our only ticket out of this crap hole.... 


	2. Squirrell Demons

A/N: WhooOOOooo! Second chappy! Thanx to all my reviwers......, okay somethings, in the first chappy I call Ookami's swords small, but I like short better, so thats diffrent, and the charchters change honorfics depending on how they fell at that moment, if this is wrong I would appreciate if someone told me....Also, Tenshi(angel), Ookami(wolf), and Yukiko(winter's child) are mine, so hands off! While I love all my reviwers :D ::passes glomps out:: here are some specific(sp?) notes:  
**Sage Marie: Thats a great idea! You have given me insperation for chapter 3!  
I Hate You/I Love You: blinkblink Hahahaha! I get your name.....**

* * *

E/N: I can't believe I'm doing this! I spend so much time neglecting my own fanfiction... and yet the only person who flamed me (yet) is froggy-chan. You owe me, froggy... I still haven't finished the Odessy for school, but I'm doing this for you...

-ahem-

Enjoy the chapter everyone! Please don't flame me for being negligent with my own stories... feel free to flame froggy if I missed correcting any misspellings of 'Hiraikotsu', 'Osuwari', or 'Tetsusaiga'.

And remember... Naraku comes first! XD -avoids wide-eyed glares and blinks- never mind...

* * *

Disclamier: As always I don't own InuYasha.....but I do own Tenshi, Ookami, and Yukiko!!!!

* * *

I bent down and urged Kirara to slow down a little bit, InuYasha was running much slower then usual today, because he had to carry twice the normal weight. It was a tricky thing, getting everyone on the move. After I said that I was going back to my village Kagome piped right up and said, "Oh! I'm so happy for you Sango! Of course we'll come, right InuYasha-kun?"

The always articulate InuYasha responded, "Feh!"

Oddly, Miroku seemed the most excited about coming. "Of course we'll come! Sango-chan can not be left alone with, er, I mean, she needs our support. We must come." I gave him my most withering look. I have wonderful friends.

So now we had the problem of transportation, it was decided that Ookami and I would ride Kirara, with Shippou in Ookami's lap. InuYasha would carry Miroku and Kagome on his back. Miroku kept insisting that he had to be on Kirara with me, but when I asked him why, he looked uncomfortable. So now we had been traveling for the most part of a day, with only one short stop for lunch. Ookami was fascinated with ramen, he ate two helpings.

When InuYasha caught up a bit I called, "We should make camp here; we are almost to our village."

"Why don't we just continue and sleep in the village tonight?"

"Because, InuYasha-san, it is likely that the other villagers will have a similar response to Ookami-kun when they first see you. Tomorrow morning we, minus you, shall continue to the village on foot, and then explain about you. When everyone understands, we'll send Kirara to get you."

"Okay," InuYasha grumbled, "come on, let's set up camp."

I bent over Kirara's head, and urged her to land. She made a typical flawless and graceful landing. We all helped set up a small camp, just a few bed rolls and a camp fire. It was too early for dinner so we just sat around and talked for a while. "So Ookami-san, tell me a little about what's been happening in your village, please." Kagome started.

"Hmm, we've been making good progress, really. I was teaching Yukiko-chan, she's the oldest, and most capable, of the children left, how to make huts before I left. Yukiko-chan is doing well. Sango-chan, Yukiko-chan is her bright, happy self again. But one thing happened, after her parents died and we went into hiding. Her hair turned snow-white! It was the strangest thing, one day she just woke up with white hair. I think it was the stress."

"Oww! Kagome!"

"InuYasha! Osuwari! Stop picking on Shippou!"

InuYasha struggled to sit up, dirt and clumps of grass dripping off the front of his kimono. I struggled to keep a straight face, seeing him like this always cracked me up. "Damn wench! I never touched the brat!"

"Yeah, Kagome-san, it was Miroku-sama who hit me."

"What! Miroku-san, why?"

"Um, well you see, he... never mind."

"Well, Kagome-chan, I think you owe me an apology."

"You're absolutely right; I'm sorry InuYasha-kun, for sitting you."

"Damn wench,"

"Oh! I'm sorry; it was an accident this time, really!"

As I said, it's hard to keep a straight face.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the group below, they were being watched. On a near-by ridge a bunch of eyes glowed in the darkness, much chattering was taking place; an attack was soon to happen. The leader, who was graced by two Shikon shards, made the finishing adjustments to his plan, and then sent his tribe to surround the party waiting below.

The group continued to talk, suddenly they were attacked! Furry bodies were everywhere; InuYasha pulled the Tetsusaiga out and started smacking aside demons. Not to be out done by InuYasha, Ookami drew his short swords and entered into the melee. "What are theses demons?" The hanyou called.

"I think their squirrel demons." Kagome answered, she was back, near the trees, looking for Shikon shards.

Miroku was using his staff; he didn't want to endanger anyone by using the wind tunnel in such close quarters. "Hiraikotsu!" Sango cried, finally joining the battle.

"What! Who ever heard of a squirrel demon?" InuYasha said angrily, while easily smacking another one away. "I'd use the wind scar, but it would shatter those cliffs, and probably trap us." Wow, thought Kagome, he's actually thinking ahead for once.

"Actually, they have become a big nuisance around here, they are pests," said Ookami, "but this group seems very big, so it could present a problem."

"InuYasha-kun! See that big one? It's got two shards in its head!"

"Okay! Sango-san, Miroku-san! Guard my back!" InuYasha ran toward the lead squirrel, Tetsusaiga over his head. "Hiraikotsu!" Sango expertly sheared away several squirrels heading straight for InuYasha's unprotected back. Then Sango resumed her position, back to back with Miroku, sending demons to the next world. Suddenly Ookami, bolted in from nowhere, his swords flashing even faster then InuYasha's, and sliced the lead squirrels head completely off his body. When the other squirrel saw their leader dead they cowered for a minute, then quickly vanished into the trees.

"What the hell was that?" InuYasha raged at Ookami. "The job of getting the shards is always mine!"

Ookami bent down and rummaged through the decapitated squirrels head, then produced two shards which he cleaned on his kimono then stuffed in a pouch. "Hey! What are you doing! Those are my shards! Give 'em back!"

"As I recall, I killed the demon, I get the shards."

"Why you little...do you want to fight?"

"Yes, I think that I would enjoy that."

Kagome hurried forward, while Miroku, Sango, and Shippou continued to stare, "Wait a minute you two! There is no need to fight! We are on the same side, remember? Now Ookami-san, please give me the shards, I am the priestess, after all."

Ookami cheerfully handed the shards to Kagome, with a look at InuYasha "Anything for a beautiful woman."

Kagome blushed, "T-Thank you, Ookami-kun."

"Feh!" InuYasha said, while he stalked off into the woods.

"Oh, dear, I'd better follow him." Kagome set off in hot pursuit.

* * *

That night, after the squirrel demons had left I snuggled down into my bed roll, ready for sleep. Kagome had come back with a subdued InuYasha just a little bit ago so I had nothing left to worry about. Then something occurred to me. I had forgotten to ask earlier. "Ookami-kun, why did Tenshi-chan say you were related to me?"

"Because, Sango-chan, I said we were married."

"Oh..."

"YOU WHAT?!"

Everyone woke up suddenly; InuYasha was on his feet, brandishing an invisible sword and mumbling about mutated sushi. Everyone else just rubbed their eyes and glanced around. InuYasha realized what he was doing, blushed down the back of his neck, and sat down in a hurry. "You told them what again, Ookami-kun?" I was furious.

"I said we were married."

"Last I checked we were just engaged, besides, thinking someone is dead is enough to call off a marriage in my book... and I'm not ready to marry. Now go to sleep." I pulled my bed pad away from Ookami's, next to Kagome, and I quickly pretended to be asleep, despite Kagome's shakings, and whisperings. The audacity! To assume we were married, I'm not ready to marry anyone, there is still a small matter of revenge. Besides, there is someone else I love.

I quickly pushed that thought away; love just gets in the way. Naraku comes first. Always remember that, Naraku comes first.

* * *

Me: So thats that!!!!! PLease, don't forget to review....and if you've already reviewed, review again!!!! Ok, for the next few chappys I'm going to deviate a little from Sango's story, but I promise, this is mainly about Sango!!!! So luv...

::Sandy, Aaron, and Cookie are tied up, in a closet with gags in thire mouths::

Me: I'm sorry, Sandy, Aaron, and Cookie are indisposed, at the momenmt so they cannot conduct thire usual commentary. ::Mwhahahahahaha!!!!:: 


	3. The Green Eyed Monster

A/N Yay!!!! I finally did it! I got the next chapter up!!! I'm really sorry that took so long. I'll try harder to get the next chapters out sooner. Luv all who posted. feeling on creative so no muses. I can tell your all dissapointed. Disclamier: I do not own InuYasha

* * *

I laid back on my mat and watched the stars for a while. The nerve of him! Claiming to be Sango's husband, really, it's just disgusting. But on the bright side, Sango's not married after all! Now all I need to do is discredit Ookami and win Sango's heart. I sighed and rolled over. That's not going to be too easy, she's still in mourning for her family, and there's the problem with Kohaku. Plus she might cling to Ookami, because he's a link to her past. But I must try! For Sango's sake, I shall win her heart and save her from the clutches of Ookami!

* * *

The next morning I got up and sat by the fire, my spirits high. Kagome was humming to herself while she fixed breakfast, and InuYasha was sulking because he had to stay behind, the air had a slight crispness to it, speaking of late spring, and early morning. Yes, life is good. Then I saw Sango and Ookami, sitting together, talking, by themselves. My spirits dropped, like a stone. I have to interfere! I scanned the clearing where we were camped for inspiration, spying some flowers I quickly plucked the little orange flowers and gathered them into a small bouquet. Then I settling my self between Sango and Ookami and offered the flowers to her. "Here, flowers, for the lady." 

Sango's eyes got really round, you could tell she was caught off guard, then she blushed, a slight coloring high on her cheek bones, that just added to her beauty, and accepted my flowers. "um, thank you Houshi-sama..."

I could fell Ookami breathing down my neck, and I couldn't help but grin. Say something witty now. "So, what have you and Ookami been talking about?" Dolt! Don't talk about him!

"oh, just what life was like before Naraku came."

I shifted a little bit, awkward and trying to think of something to say. With monkey-brain there breathing down my neck the tension was just too high. Then my eyes fell on her bottom. Her beautiful, soft bottom, it look so pretty contrasted against the moss. I reached forward, ready to feel the softness of her body. I looked into her eyes and smiled, she smiled tentatively, and then, "HENTAI!!!!!!!"

I sat by the fire rubbing my still ringing head 20 minutes later. Damn, she has an arm. A beautiful arm, only surpassed in beauty by her bottom. But it's so irritating, she never likes my advances. Granted this is my first one, but still. The worst part of this wasn't InuYasha shaking his head and acting all superior, it was that damn Ookami's grin. He was just lording it over me that he has better luck with Lady Sango then I do. I stared moodily into the fire, and kicked at some charcoal.

InuYasha sidled over to Kagome and said, "Is breakfast ready yet?"

"Yeah, Hey guys, breakfast's ready!" She yelled the last bit.

Sango and Ookami walked slowly back the fire still deep in conversation with each other. I sat up straighter and accepted the bowl that Kagome offered me. Moping wont get me Sango. Ookami sat down near the fire and took his bowl. He sniffed it suspiciously. "What's this, Kagome-chan?"

"It's oatmeal with walnuts, try some, it's good." He tentatively took a bite, then brightened.

"This is really good. Kagome-chan, I have never eaten better then when traveling with you."

"Um, thank you, but it's just freeze dried, no biggie," She mumbled, obviously embarrassed.

"What is this freeze dried you speak of?"

"Oh, nothing, just a way of preparing food."

Conversation continued merrily, mostly about Kagome trying and failing, to explain to Ookami's substandard brain the complexities of a tooth brush, but I sat and thought for a while, just letting the conversation wash over me. "Now why would one want to 'brush' their teeth like their hair?"

This Ookami guy, I don't trust him, why has he got designs on my Sango? He will bear close watching. "Miroku! Miroku! I'm talking to you!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Kagome-chan, what is it?"

"What's wrong? Your usually on top of things. I was just telling Ookami-kun about your wind tunnel."

"Hmm, that's right, Naraku bored a hole in my grandfathers hand, it has been passed on to me." I extended my hand forward so he could see. It was my good groping hand too.

"That's very interesting," Ookami reached forward, and gently touched the purple cloth of the seal. "Can I see an example of it at work?"

"No! It is very powerful, and can cause allot of damage." For some reason I got a strong sense of foreboding about showing him my wind tunnel.

"Oh, all right. You don't have to yell."

"I didn't yell!" Did I?

Just then the ever-chipper Kagome popped her head in and said, "Are you guys ready? Were leaving right now."

"Yes of course," With a last glare at each other Ookami and I left the clearing not quite together.

Kagome dashed up to InuYasha and pecked him on the cheek. "Be good, we'll be right back."

I settled into a walk next to Kagome, letting Sango and Ookami talk. "What is it that women want?"

Kagome looked at me in surprised, and then smiled. "Well, they want to feel special, like their the only women for a man. They also like special, thoughtful gifts. Why do you ask, Houshi-sama?"

"Oh, no reason." Hmmm, I suppose that means I must stop from, ahem, enjoying other women.

* * *

I watched the others walk out of the clearing, then with a little "feh," jumped onto a tree branch to wait for Kilala. Something about that Ookami makes me uneasy, I don't know why. I shifted into a more comfortable position and settled in to wait, the only movement betraying my presence an occasional flick of the ear. Suddenly I caught a sent on the wind that made me sit up straight and growl. Not today! Don't make that mangy wolf come today! Sadly I have never been able to get him to stay away and a few seconds later a whirlwind came into my clearing. "Hey, dog-turd! Where's my Kagome? You haven't lost her, have you?" 

"She's her own person, Wolf! You don't own her!"

"Yeah, so where is she? I'm surprised you let her out of your sight! Can't you sense Naraku's presence?"

At this I became extremely alarmed. Closing my eyes I opened my ears slowly turned them and started trying to hear if I could find some hint of Naraku, hearing nothing I took deep breaths and concentrated on nothing but the smells. It was hard, the clearing was filled with people. Humans smell. I'm not trying to be mean, but they reek, demons have almost no smell, Hanyous little more, but still not much. Then you get and humans, and well, it washes everything else out. When I'm a human its not as bad, and Kagome really does smell nice, but when I'm a demon, traveling with humans, sometimes my nose hurts. But I carefully sifted through each sent, Kagome's, apples and cinnamon, and something strange I only smell in the future, but makes my nose hurt, Sango's, Lilies, grief and death, Miroku's, noodles, empty void, and loose women, and Ookami's strange sent I can't quite place. I spent a long time on his sent. Then I hit it. Naraku's sent hidden in Ookami's! I leaped up, almost losing my balance and turning my fall into a jump. "Shit!"

"What is it? Where's Kagome?"

"She's, ah, with Naraku..."

"What!" At that Kaouga turned into a whirlwind and ran off... in the wrong direction.

"Mangy wolf," I muttered then started off toward Sango's village. Then at the same time The hanger-on's Ginta and Hakkaku came puffing up, "Hey InuYasha! Have you seen..." and Kouga came whirling in.

"Dog Breath! Which way did Kagome go?"

"Kouga! What's up? Will up stop running off like that?"

Wearily I pointed and started running at top speed after the whirlwind, Ginta and Hakkaku's whining in my ears. Kagome hang on! I'm coming for you.


End file.
